Sobreviviendo en un Universo Paralelo
by ValerieMalfoyCullenHale
Summary: OC  Malfoy estaba preocupado, ahora pensaba demasiado y no abría la boca para nada. El un universo paralelo, su personalidad era exactamente esa, estaba atrapado y necesitaba escapar. Pero mientras, veamos que tal es sobrevivir a eso.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos sean todos.

No puedo creer que este aquí de nuevo. Pensé que jamás volvería a escribir este tipo de cosas. Pero en los momentos en los que el corazón duele y la gripe acecha, es bueno maquinar una historia nueva y loca.

Desde lo más profundo de mí ser, aquí les traigo una loquísima nueva historia. Llena sobre todo, de drama y risas. Lo que se hace presente en mis historias la mayoría del tiempo.

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling/ Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama: **ValerieMalfoyCullenHale.

**Sobreviviendo en un Universo Paralelo.**

_Prefacio._

* * *

-Nunca llegue a pensar que fueras así en el fondo, Malfoy- dijo la castaña que lo acompañaba en esa oscura habitación.

-Normalmente sorprendo a muchas mujeres, no eres la excepción- mencionó con rudeza el rubio; sentado en la ventana, con la pluma apoyada en el labio inferior. Se le notaba a leguas que tenía el orgullo bastante crecido y el ego más arriba de las nubes.

-¿Siempre tan orgulloso, Malfoy?- preguntó ella, con una inocencia que la otra Hermione jamás podría tener. El rubio reía por lo bajo mientras que tomaba el cigarrillo encendido y se lo llevaba a la boca para otra calada.

-Eso está en mí, viene de familia- comentó luego de suspirar, escupiendo todo el humo contenido.

Hermione soltó una risita antes de sentarse en el piso a esperar que alguien los encontrara.

* * *

_Chapter 1._

Para Draco Malfoy, Hermione siempre había sido un reto. Pero él jamás hubiese imaginado lo que ocurriría con su vida en ese último año de estudios en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Todo comenzó un día de octubre. Un veintinueve de octubre exactamente.

Se encontraba a las afueras de la torre de astronomía, sentado sobre un tronco que estaba a punto de romperse a causa de las termitas. Su peso no era suficiente para terminar de destruirlo, cada vez pesaba menos. No tenía nada de hambre. Después de todo, dos meses atrás en el tiempo, se había tatuado la marca tenebrosa y había aceptado la ardua tarea de aniquilar al director del colegio.

Estaba preocupado, asustado. Solía querer pasar desapercibido. Se había vuelto sumamente paranoico y sobre todo callado. Ya no era el Malfoy que alardeaba de su dinero y riquezas frente a todos los demás alumnos. Había dejado de pensar con el bolsillo para pensar con la cabeza.

Tenía una chica por semana para despejar un poco la mente, pero los pensamientos y las pesadillas seguían acechándolo, comiéndole el cerebro poco a poco. Con suerte conseguía buenas notas. Ya no era capaz de competir con Granger.

Hermione Granger, la más odiosa, fastidiosa, atractiva, inteligente, chocante y diferente chica que había conocido.

Sí, he dicho: atractiva, inteligente y diferente. Desde hacía unas semanas que Malfoy le había estado echando el ojo.

El día anterior, la estuvo persiguiendo varios pasillos intentando que no lo descubriera. Pero por un momento se distrajo cuando Snape pasó por su lado y la perdió de vista.

Estuvo castigándose por horas el haber estado siguiendo a una _Sangre Sucia. _Pero a fin de cuentas, no podía estarse preocupando por insignificancias como esa.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó sin pausa pero sin prisa hacia el pasillo más cercano, cada cuanto se ajustaba la corbata y la bufanda, ya comenzaban las brisas frías del invierno y no quería pescar un resfriado. Con las manos en los bolsillos, logró ubicar su cajetilla de cigarrillos y el encendedor. Los cuales utilizaría después. Dejó las manos allí para protegerlas del frío, había olvidado sus guantes en el dormitorio.

Paso por paso, llegó al gran comedor y se sentó entre sus dos amigos de toda la vida, Zabini y Nott. Frente a él se encontraba su eterna enamorada Pansy Parkinson, hablando de _Harry Potter y su bandada de bobalicones._

-Cierra la boca, Pansy- ordenó al sentarse frente a ella, quien indiferente siguió hablando de Potter, Granger y Weasley.

Malfoy se sirvió dos huevos cocidos con un par de tostadas y un poco de zumo de calabaza. Observó con una mirada fulminante a la muchacha de cabellos lisos, largos y oscuros; casi negros; y ojos verde agua. Quien le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera y siguió con su conversación con Millicent Bulstrode.

Nott y Zabini notaron el estado de ánimo del rubio e intentaron con éxito de inmediato. Pansy se levantó notablemente molesta pero lo que causó en Malfoy fue una grave carcajada. Desde el otro lado de la sala, unos ojos castaños se posaron sobre él con cierto desprecio y duda al mismo tiempo. Cada hormona de su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, pero se supo controlar para no parecer un tomate. Sus amigos no notaron el cambio asi que actuó con naturalidad mientras fugazmente miraba a la castaña avergonzada, notablemente sonrojada.

Continuó siendo un día normal.

Pero al momento de entrar en la sala de Aritmancia, la profesora protestó por su tardanza de diez minutos; una parada en el baño y encuentro en el pasillo con la chica de la semana; y lo colocó en el único lugar sobrante, para mala o buena suerte de Granger, era ella su compañera.

-Realizaran la prueba en parejas ahora que el grupo está completo gracias al señor Malfoy- mencionó la profesora Vector.

Refunfuñando, Granger no tuvo más que habituarse a su nuevo compañero. Pero el muchacho se reusó a realizar ese tipo de trabajos en los que tenían que investigar en la biblioteca por varios días. No lo acepto en ese entonces y no lo haría ahora tampoco.

-Profesora Vector, no estoy conforme con mi nueva compañera, quiero mi antigua ubicación de vuelta- exclamó levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a el escritorio de la profesora.

-Jovencito, vuelva a su asiento asignado- dijo con calma la mujer.

-No- exclamó el rubio, cambiando de inmediato a un color rosa en su blanca piel, demostrando como subia el calor de el enojo a su cara.

-Joven, he dicho que vuelva a su puesto- dijo en voz alta la mujer.

-Y yo he dicho que NO- gritó esta vez el rubio enojado completamente.

Empuñó la varita que tenía en el bolsillo derecho y apuntó a la profesora directo al pecho.

-¡No se atreva!- exclamó la profesora. Potter, Weasley y Granger ya se encontraban de pie con varita en mano por si Malfoy realizaba un movimiento en falso. El rubio se dio vuelta rápidamente y entre voces nunca se supo el hechizo que causo la huída accidental de el rubio.

Extrañado de todo lo que acababa de suceder, observó asustado a su alrededor un salón vacío. El mismo salón en donde se encontró batallando contra la profesora Vector. Se levantó del suelo, con el corazón palpitando tan fuerte que se le saldría por el pecho.

Aun con la mochila cruzada desde el hombro derecho hasta su costado izquierdo, se levanto con algo de dificultad. Intentando no caerse, paso por paso, perdió la sensación de mareo y continuó con un caminar elegante.

Salió del aula vacía y caminó por el pasillo que continuaba. En dirección a su siguiente clase. Todo parecía normal.

La normalidad comenzó a esfumarse cuando adoptó su caminar elegante y orgulloso. Todas las chicas que caminaban por ahí, comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellas y a señalarlo. Poco le importó y siguió caminando extrañado hasta las mazmorras, en donde era su siguiente clase.

Al tocar la puerta de la clase del profesor Snape, esta se abrió sola y le dio paso. El paso que el profesor Snape no estaba autorizando.

-Joven, usted no tiene permitido entrar a clases el día de hoy- dijo con rudeza el hombre alto de cabellos negros grasosos.

-Pero, profesor..- susurró Malfoy, pero el profesor no dejó que continuara.

-¿Sabe qué?, pase, ¿qué por castigo que ser un Malfoy?- dijo con sorna. Toda la clase rió al instante y Malfoy comenzaba a molestarse. Se sentó en un lugar disponible al final de la clase y en ese momento comenzó a notar ciertas diferencias.

Snape nunca, nunca de los nunca había osado en tratar mal a un Malfoy. Eran parte de la misma organización.

Observó hacia los asientos del lado izquierdo, en donde estaba sentada Granger con Pansy Parkinson y se quedó con la boca totalmente abierta. La castaña tenía el cabello hasta la cintura, alisado, ahora tenía una falda notablemente más corta, la camisa blanca mucho más ajustada y la corbata suelta. A pesar del frío que había en el aula, la chica no llevaba suéter. Y sus zapatos no eran aquellas botas anchas asquerosas que siempre llevaba.

Por su lado, Pansy llevaba su ropa como una monja, usaba gafas bastante anticuadas y las medias largas hasta las rodillas. Tenía puesto un suéter bastante grande para su talla y sus zapatos se parecían a los que solía usar Hagrid.

Intentó mantener la boca cerrada mientras escuchaba lo que decían Potter y Weasley.

'_Es muy extraña la manera en que Malfoy le habló a Snape' _dijo el pelirrojo Weasley con el cabello corto peinado en una pequeña cresta. Seguía igual de alto y fornido.

'_¿Qué rayos importa Malfoy?... Nadie lo quiere aquí, ni a su familia'_ mencionó el moreno, que aun tenía el mismo peinado, unas gafas mucho mejores a las anteriores y la espalda más ancha.

La clase continuó yendo de aquella manera, Malfoy notando como todos se burlaban, como había cierta unidad entre Slytherins y Gryffindors.

El profesor Snape, hizo preguntas a algunos estudiantes sin que levantaran sus manos, mientras que Malfoy era el único en levantarla. Malfoy comenzó a sentir frustración, asi que comenzó a copiar las anotaciones que estaban en el pizarrón y cuando estuvo a punto de terminar, el profesor dio por terminada la clase y borró lo que había escrito. Asi que Malfoy se retiraba de la clase de pociones sin puntos y sin anotaciones.

Comenzó a sentir la frustración, una frustración que no podía ahogar en nada. Pues al parecer eso era un mundo totalmente diferente.

Se sentó en el tronco donde había estado la mañana pasada y sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y el encendedor.

Fumaba tranquilo, sin ninguna molestia, como hacía en el otro mundo; donde no lo molestaban por respeto, aquí no lo molestaban por lastima; hasta que una pelirroja, delgada y alta se le acercó, con sus libros pegados al pecho y los ojos castaños mirándolo directamente.

-Ohh, disculpa, desde el pasillo no pareces Malfoy- dijo con una voz sumamente suave. Malfoy la miró con gesto de auxilio y ella se sentó junto a él.

-Gracias- dijo Malfoy algo temeroso y titubeante.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Ginny, algo extrañada.

-Draco Malfoy- dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de la chica.

-Obviamente eres Draco Malfoy- dijo Ginny, sin moverse a estrechar la mano del muchacho. –Quiero decir que de dónde has venido. No eres el mismo Malfoy de hoy por la mañana-

-¿Cómo era el Malfoy de la mañana?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

-Bastante nerd, con poca autoestima y joroba- dijo Ginny con poquísima sutileza. –Nadie quiere a un Malfoy en este colegio, sin ánimos de ofender- dijo la chica, luego soltó una risita. –Ahora caminas con orgullo, siempre la barbilla en alto, fumas cigarrillos y de paso; como escuche de mi hermano, te crees el amiguísimo del profesor Snape-

-De donde yo vengo, las cosas no son así- dijo Malfoy de forma pausada, le dio una calada más al cigarrillo y luego lo apagó.

-¿De dónde se supone que vienes?- pregunto extrañada la pelirroja, colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¡Es algo totalmente diferente a esto!; Granger y Pansy tienen la vestimenta invertida. Potter y tu hermano me odiaban pero no me tenían lastima. Snape es mi padrino en mi mundo- mencionó también.

-¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó la chica, seguiría preguntando mientras Malfoy no se mostrara peligroso.

-Peleaba contra la profesora Vector por haberme puesto en grupos con Granger. La amenacé con mi varita y de inmediato salieron Potter, Granger y tu hermano a defenderla. En una mezcolanza de hechizos fui yo el único afectado por lo que veo- dijo el muchacho, llevándose una mano al cabello.

-Esto sí que esta grave- mencionó la amistosa pelirroja. –Pero sin que lo pidas, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte- dijo con una sonrisa cooperante.

-Gracias, Weasley- dijo Malfoy levantándose, sintiendo por primera vez en ese nuevo mundo, la necesidad de comer.

-No es nada, ahora vamos a almorzar, te ves pálido- dijo ella y lo confortó con una sonrisa amplia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling/ Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama: **ValerieMalfoyCullenHale.**  
**

Chapter 2.

_

* * *

_

Después del almuerzo de su vida, Malfoy ya no se encontraba tan preocupado. Por ahora no tenía problemas con nadie, pero no quería que lo vieran frecuentando a una Weasley por más que le hubiera tendido una mano. Así que después de almorzar, le ofreció reunirse por las noches en la biblioteca para investigar en la Sección restringida algún libro que ayude a entender lo ocurrido.

Pero la chica al escuchar la propuesta del nuevo guapo Malfoy se negó e informó que prefería que buscaran por separado. Además tenía un novio y los rumores en ese colegio corrían y se distorsionaban al paso de los minutos.

Malfoy se dio por vencido y decidió irse a la biblioteca, ahora que tenía una hora libre, para comenzar con su ardua investigación. Lo cual realmente no llegó a nada ya que se quedo dormido al abrir el primer libro. Pasaron realmente horas, hasta que la bibliotecaria se acercó a despertarlo con cierto cariño. Algo que en su mundo sería bastante extraño. Exactamente hasta le apodó _cariñito, _Malfoy estaba realmente asustado. Pero recogió sus cosas y devolvió a su lugar el libro que no sirvió para nada.

Observó por la ventana como llovía, ya había anochecido horas atrás o eso pensó él. A paso bastante apretado, caminó por el extenso pasillo y bajó unos cuantos peldaños antes de tropezarse con una Granger fuera de este mundo, tenía un vestido bastante corto, de color negro en la parte de la falda y blanco en la parte superior. Calzaba unos tacos bastante altos de color negro y el maquillaje bastante pronunciado. Destacaba todas sus virtudes y ocultaba sus fallas. La castaña lo miro directamente a sus ojos helados, llenando rápidamente su rostro de color rojo tomate. Intentó desviar su mirada hacia el corredor concurrido de chicas con la misma pinta, y entre ellas estaba Pansy, con unas ropas que ni una monja llevaría. La morena observó al rubio quién se llevó una sorpresa al tropezar con una rata y casi se cae al suelo.

Caminó hacia un pasadizo cercano aun sintiendo la pesada mirada de Granger sobre su espalda.

Ella lo perdió de vista y el sintió el alivio de su vida. Disminuyó el paso e intentó calmar su respiración.

Llegar a su dormitorio no fue difícil, lo difícil fue encontrar a sus dos mejores amigos de su mundo, en la habitación, encerrados, utilizando gafas y leyendo libros de ciencia ficción. Echó una carcajada al aire cuando dejó caer su mochila sobre su cama y los observó divertido.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó Nott con un signo de interrogación dibujado entre ceja y ceja.

-Ustedes- dijo el rubio, regocijándose de la situación. Zabini alzó una ceja y Nott seguía observándolo intrigado.

El silencio reinó en el dormitorio hasta que Zabini se dignó a hablar.

-¿Cómo cambiaste tanto en el espacio entre Aritmancia y Pociones?-

-Yo no soy el Malfoy que ustedes conocen- dijo el rubio, su egocéntrica personalidad no cuadraba en la personalidad del Malfoy de este mundo. Los observó seriamente pero los dos chicos de ojos verdes rieron incrédulos.

-Deja de decir semejantes tonterías, Draco- dijo Nott, el flaco y alto moreno de ojos verde azulado. Se levantó de su cama y esquivando el dosel se dirijo al baúl junto a su cama para guardar el libro que tenía en manos.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- preguntó comenzando a enojarse. Lo único que le molestaba más que sentir miedo era que lo llamaran por su nombre.

-Draco, ¿es tu nombre no?- preguntó Zabini intercediendo por Nott. El rubio hizo un movimiento rápido pero al mismo tiempo intentó calmarse.

-Sí lo es, pero de ahora en adelante me dirán por mi apellido- dijo el alterado muchacho, volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

-¿No te avergüenza llevar ese apellido?- preguntó Nott ingeniosamente, dando justo en el blanco.

-En lo absoluto- dijo Malfoy, mirándolo con una sonrisa sínica.

El moreno Zabini, flaco y alto como siempre, se quitó las gafas y comenzó a meterse a la cama, mientras que el caucásico de ojos verdes Nott se ponía su ropa de dormir.

-¿Van a dormir a las ocho de la noche?- preguntó Draco, sin poder creerlo.

-Siempre dormimos temprano- contestó Zabini. Draco se levantó y comenzó a revisar su baúl, necesitaba ropa de inmediato. Sacó todas sus cosas y lo más a su estilo que pudo encontrar fue un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa verde esmeralda formal. Sacó su varita mágica y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Nott lo interrumpió:

-No puedes utilizar la magia fuera de clases-

-Déjame hacer lo que quiera y yo no me inmiscuiré en tus decisiones- mencionó el muchacho, que de inmediato con un agite de varita, cambió un poco el pantalón y disminuyó el largo de las mangas de la camisa.

Se colocó la ropa después de darse una ducha corta y secó su cabello un poco con la toalla.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo Zabini con los ojos entrecerrados.

-A hacer lo que no hacen ustedes, divertirme un rato y beber un poco de alcohol- dijo el rubio. Nott se levantó de golpe de su cama y susurró algo así como un _te acompaño_. Malfoy retrocedió dos pasos y lo miró extrañado.

-Pero no en pijama, ¿o sí?-

-¿Tiene algo de malo?- preguntó el muchacho. Malfoy negó rotundamente con la cabeza en reprobación. Abrió el baúl del muchacho y saco algo que podía ayudar.

El chico se lo colocó de inmediato, y se dejó la camisa blanca de mangas largas por dentro del pantalón. Así que Malfoy de inmediato estuvo a punto de matarlo a gritos. Theodore se saco la camisa y Malfoy le enseñó cómo debía llevar las mangas.

Salieron del dormitorio y Nott intentó con un poco de éxito arreglar su postura y optar por una más orgullosa. Además de todo, se alborotó el cabello antes peinado e intento imitar a Malfoy; algo que realmente nunca conseguiría.

Sin pausa pero sin prisa, comenzaron a escuchar una extraña música, algo así como techno, y mientras más fuerte se hacía la música, el temeroso Nott temblaba más.

Malfoy comenzó a notar lo tenso que se ponía, así que decidió darle un codazo antes de entrar al salón abandonado donde se estaba dando la fiesta.

-Quita esa cara, conseguirás asustar a las chicas de ese modo. Intenta fingir que sabes lo que haces y todo saldrá bien- explico observándolo como un mentor a su estudiante.

El castaño asintió con temor, aunque sus ojos decían no, su mente decía hazlo. Entraron al lugar en donde todas las chicas vestían escotes y faldas muy cortas y la música retumbaba en sus oídos. El rubio se acercó a lo que parecía una barra y tomó dos cervezas de mantequilla, le entregó una a su amigo y luego salió disparado a encontrar un buen lugar en dónde quedarse.

Ahí estaba la castaña, con un vaso lleno de whisky de fuego en una mano y la otra en el aire, bailando mientras intentaba no derramar la bebida. La observó por un rato, hasta que ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se vieron atrapados en una conexión inexplicable.

Malfoy se tensó cuando notó que la chica se acercaba hacia él. Intentó no mostrar debilidad pero la chica podía oler el miedo en él, quién sintió un escalofrío correr por su piel cuando la alta y atractiva Granger se acercó lo suficiente como para decirle algo al oído.

-¿A qué le temes?- preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, observándolo de manera inquisitoria.

-Yo… ¿yo?; no le temo a nada- dijo el rubio, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. La chica colocó su mano sobre el pecho del muchacho, sintiendo la aceleración que tomaba su corazón.

La química entró en juego y el corazón de ella inevitablemente comenzó a acelerar. El chico notó el cambio ya que las suaves y apetitosas mejillas de la chica se habían tornado rojas, y sí, digo apetitosas porque el chico comenzaba a definir su rostro con la mano que tenía libre. Ella ahora lo miraba temerosa, e intentaba separar su cuerpo del cuerpo de Malfoy, quien la aprisionaba con la mano que antes sostenía la jarra con cerveza. Granger se desesperaba a tal nivel que había dejado caer el vaso con whisky al frío suelo de mármol.

Con la mano que se hallaba jugando con el rostro de la muchacha, aprisionó su cuello y se acercó lentamente a un nivel en que sus alientos chocaban y en ese momento decidió susurrar:

-¿Quién le teme a quién ahora?-

Luego de esperar unos segundos, la soltó y la miró con su sonrisa especial, la que sólo un Malfoy podía realizar.

Hermione Granger retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y casi tropieza con un estudiante de Hufflepuff que se encontraba bailando en ese lugar. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, Malfoy decidió seguirla y por un momento no creyó lo que veía.

La chica se encontraba volando por los aires mientras todos se alejaban del área, acababa de resbalar su tacón con una bebida derramada en el piso y se hallaba cayendo a tierra. Malfoy hizo lo posible por llegar a atajarla, pero el tiempo jugo en contra de ella y sobre todo la fuerza de gravedad. Cayó panza al suelo, golpeándose la mandíbula y sacando moretones que más tarde descubrirá en su pecho y caderas.

Malfoy corrió desesperado, empujando a los que se atravesaban y llego hasta ella. La levantó en brazos inconsciente y sintió su calidez y su delgado cuerpo contra su pecho. Caminó con prisa hasta la enfermería, en donde Madame Pomfrey no lo trató del todo bien pero agradeció el gesto y lo dejó quedarse hasta que la joven recobrara la conciencia.

Pasaron horas para que la castaña despertara, y al hacerlo estuvo algo confundida. Lo miró y realmente lo reconoció de inmediato por sus ojos grises ahora cansados y enrojecidos a falta de sueño.

-Todo es tu maldita culpa Draco Malfoy- dijo ella, con rabia inyectada en sus palabras, como hacía él todo el tiempo en su mundo.

-Lo sé, lo siento- fueron las palabras que salieron de los delgados y blancos labios del muchacho. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al decir esto y a ella también.

-¡Necesito un espejo ahora mismo!- exclamó antes de que el muchacho reaccionara y le tapara la boca con brusquedad.

-¿Quieres quedarte sola aquí?- preguntó él. La castaña adolorida por la mano del joven que la tomaba muy fuerte intentó no gritar, negando con la cabeza. –Bueno, entonces no chilles como un cerdo. Cállate por amor a Merlín-

La chica se acomodó en la suave cama de la enfermería que se encontraría vacía de no ser por ellos dos.

-Mi cara está totalmente desfigurada, ¿cierto?- preguntó con pánico en su voz. Malfoy soltó una risita silenciosa.

-Sí, pero no-

La chica soltó un suspiro a punto del llanto y se llevó una mano a la frente, adolorida.

-Creo que sería muchísimo mejor si dejaras de moverte- mencionó el muchacho, colocando el mentón sobre su mano, cansado.

-Y sería muchísimo mejor que tu cerraras la bocota- susurró ella, sin ánimos de que él la escuchara, pero en efecto lo hizo. El rubio volvió a reír.

-Ya deja de balbucear estupideces. Tienes moretones por doquier, una costilla fracturada y golpes graves en ambos brazos; no creo que importe mucho cómo se ve tu rostro ahora- mencionó entre risitas el divertido rubio. La chica lo observó con amargura por un rato hasta que el rubio se levanto del pequeño asiento y fue a echarse en una camilla, en donde colocó la cabeza sobre la almohada y en ese mismo instante cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Abrió sus grises orbes lentamente, analizando rápido el lugar en donde se encontraba. La enfermería seguía vacía; en la camilla que tenía a un lado, se encontraba aun la castaña, esta vez, con una especie de cable blanco en cada oreja y se movía a un ritmo que el rubio no podía entender. Se levantó poco a poco para no ser víctima de un mareo innecesario y la siguió observando hasta que ella lo notó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo ella, pero el tono de su voz fue tan elevado que el rubio tuvo que levantarse y colocarle la mano sobre la boca otra vez. Esta vez ella quitó su mano y se sacó los extraños cables de las orejas.

-Deja de gritar, Granger- rogó el rubio con una mueca de sufrimiento.

-Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra volver a ponerme un dedo encima- advirtió ella- Porque no respondo por mis actos-

El rubio decidió ignorar sus palabras y prosiguió:

-¿Qué es este aparatejo?- dijo señalando el pedazo de aluminio color fucsia, que tenía una pantalla grande para el tamaño del aluminio y lo que parecía una ruedita blanca que no se movía, pero al tacto generaba que las luces cambiaran en la pantalla.

-Se llama Ipod; ¿en qué mundo vives, Draco Malfoy?- dijo ella totalmente extrañada. Malfoy parecía tener un signo de interrogación en la frente.

-¿Ah?- preguntó él con una ceja alzada.

-Un reproductor de música, así como un _tocadiscos_-dijo enfocándose en la última palabra y haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-¿Cómo entran los discos en esto?, es mínimo- señaló él.

-No entran los discos, colocas la música en un programa de computadoras- dijo ella, soltando una risita ante su ignorancia.

-¿Computadoras?- preguntó el rubio, esta vez Granger soltó una carcajada.

-Tecnología, Malfoy. Deberías actualizarte- dijo la chica cubriéndose la boca al reír.

-Vivo en el pasado entonces, no conozco nada de eso- dijo él, mirando hacia la ventana en donde comenzaba a filtrarse el agua de la lluvia. El cielo estaba de un color gris muy brillante por el sol que ocultaban las nubes.

-Busca alguien que te muestre un poco de esto- dijo ella para hacerlo sentir mal. El rubio, taciturno, la observó directamente a los ojos, con un poco de rabia, pero de inmediato su expresión cambio a una al estilo _Eureka_.

-Me debes un favor y así has de pagar- dijo con una sonrisa bastante pronunciada.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo ella exageradamente, mirándolo con miedo.

-Que te traje a la enfermería, me quedé acá contigo y me tienes que devolver el favor- dijo el rubio. Ni él mismo estaba convencido de lo que le estaba proponiendo a la jovencita, pero lo hizo de igual forma.

_El que no arriesga, no gana ni pierde._ Pensó él.

Esto se lo había dicho su padre en alguna de sus largas conversaciones en el despacho de su Mansión.

-Tendré que pensarlo- dijo ella, decidida a decir no, pero intentando mantener el misterio.

El rubio se le acercó peligrosamente y al quedar a centímetros de su rostro, susurró:

-No es cuestión de pensarlo mucho, es cuestión de un sí o un sí-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling/ Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama:** ValerieMalfoyCullenHale

_Chapter 3._

* * *

Mientras por un lado, Malfoy se divertía en la enfermería con Granger; por el otro, su contra parte que se encontraba ahora en un mundo desconocido no sabía realmente por qué. Se sentía solo, pues al acudir a Zabini y Nott, estaban totalmente cambiados y le preguntaban qué pasaba con él.

No solo eso, sino, que las pocas personas que sabían la verdad; _dígase Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger del mundo del Malfoy Orgulloso_; no podían ayudarlo en lo más mínimo y en conjunto con la profesora discutían los pros y contras de ir en su búsqueda.

Pero en estos momentos, al Malfoy orgulloso de sí mismo, no le preocupaba regresar en lo más mínimo.

La joven había recuperado su fuerza y color corporal en poco tiempo y no sentía dolor por los daños causados la noche antepasada. Y él, se había pegado a ella peor que la goma de mascar a un zapato.

Se sentía bien, por primera vez en tanto tiempo tenía que perseguir a la chica que quería solo para él en vez de ser perseguido. Aunque había una chica que no lo dejaba en paz, lo seguía a todas partes y lo espiaba cuando estaba en la ducha. La roñosa Pansy Parkinson de esta dimensión no lo dejaba en serena paz. Intentó continuar sin decirle nada, hasta que un día, en un arranque de enojo, la tomo por la barbilla fuertemente y le dijo:

_-Deja de perseguirme, Parkinson, intenta vivir tu propia vida y no vivir por medio de otros. Entre ellos yo. Cámbiate ese uniforme asqueroso y sucio y por alguna vez en tu vida camina derecha-_

Antes de dejarla ir, sintió como su mano se humedecía ligeramente y vio lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de la chica. La soltó inmediatamente, observando la marca de sus dedos en su barbilla y comisuras. Se arrepintió inmediatamente, pero antes de poder pedirle disculpas, la chica salió de volada por el pasillo y desapareció en el siguiente pasadizo.

Malfoy quedo petrificado, y esa noche la culpa no lo dejó dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama y por más que intentara pensar en otras cosas, no podía. Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza, pero esa era la más reciente y palpitante. Se vio reflejado por su padre. Quedó realmente a su imagen y semejanza.

Comenzó a recordar las peleas interminables que el viejo Lucius Malfoy tenía con su madre, y los moretones que aparecían de repente en el cuerpo de ella, que desde muy temprana edad Malfoy ya sabía de su origen.

Draco Malfoy siempre fue un infante muy inteligente. Desde muy pequeño siempre fue muy soñador y curioso. Por algunas de estas situaciones, llevaba algunas marcas en su blanquecina piel. Y por otras situaciones, llevaba la gran marca tenebrosa, pero para su suerte, su madre le había dado un par de hechizos para ocultarla de los chismosos.

Después de una hora, que para Malfoy fueron mil, logró caer a los brazos de Morfeo. Doce horas más tarde, se despertó muy de repente y observó inmediatamente el reloj en la pared del dormitorio. Ya se había perdido el desayuno y el almuerzo. Y entre éstos dos, se había perdido Pociones y Encantamientos.

-Mierda- murmuró para sus adentros.

Se levantó de la cama en ese mismo instante en dirección al baño y cerró con llave. Entró a la ducha verificando que una toalla seca estuviera doblada dentro del gabinete. Lavó con calma cada hebra de su cabello rubio platinado y cada recóndito lugar de su cuerpo escultural. Al salir, se envolvió la toalla verde oscura a la cadera y salió en busca de su uniforme. Cuando de inmediato recordó que era sábado y que no tenía clases. Se llevó una mano a la frente para limpiar algunas gotas de agua que emanaban de su cabello empapado.

Tomó algo casual para vestir. Unos jeans oscuros y una camisa de vestir negra. Se colocó los zapatos que traía cuando vino a esta dimensión.

Salió del dormitorio con la barbilla en alto y su caminar orgulloso, atravesó la Sala Común y salió por el pasillo húmedo de las mazmorras.

Caminó en dirección al Gran Comedor, recordando que tal vez los elfos tendrían algo que darle para comer y esperanzado fue a paso calmado hasta allá, sin esperarse que en el camino se encontraría con Granger. Ahí estaba, vestida con un par de leggings, que llegaban a sus tobillos. Con un patrón de leopardo color beige, sobre eso, un gran suéter tejido que le llegaba hasta debajo del trasero exactamente, un par de tacos negros altos y el cabello rizado, alborotado como una leona. La observó descaradamente con los ojos desorbitados. Esta chica podía sorprenderlo cada día más. Intentó seguir caminando y quitarle la mirada de encima, pero cuando pasó frente a ella y su grupo de amigas bastante peculiar, las chicas comenzaron a reírse de forma escandalosa lo que hizo que se volviera hacia ellas.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó acercándose abruptamente a la sexy Hermione Granger de esta dimensión.

La chica cambió totalmente, de una sonrisa burlona a una expresión muy seria.

-De nada Malfoy, solo reíamos de una broma que ha dicho Pansy- dijo ella, señalando con el dedo índice de su mano derecha a Pansy Parkinson, quien estaba pegada a la pared aun riéndose de Malfoy.

La morena de ojos verdes estaba vistiendo un short que iba desde su cintura hasta el inicio de sus muslos debajo del trasero, muy corto en realidad. Con una camisa strapless bastante escotada blanca que contrastaba con los shorts negros y unos tacos negros parecidos a los de Hermione. Con el cabello liso y brillante cayendo sobre su espalda baja y labial rojizo sobre su boca. Malfoy no esperaba que la morena hubiese hecho caso a sus palabras del día anterior.

Volvió la vista a las otras dos chicas que estaban con ellas. Lavender Brown, con un vestido verde claro muy corto también y Daphne Greengrass con una falta a la cintura y una blusa de color rosa envejecido. Había notado que las chicas en esta dimensión tenían un sentido de la moda muy retro. Algo que las hacía más atractivas. Intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo, pero para no arriesgarse, se dio media vuelta y siguió su caminar usual.

Las chicas empezaron a murmurar y luego de unos cuantos pasos lo perdieron de vista.

El rubio necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

Si no podía tener a Granger en la otra dimensión entonces intentaría tenerla en esta. En una dimensión donde la locura era lo más usual, y donde la cordura era tachada como aburrimiento. Donde las fiestas y el alcohol eran mejores y más disfrutados que en la otra. Donde no estaba Zabini diciéndole lo que debería hacer y donde Crabbe y Goyle no estaban siempre sobre el cómo zancudos.

Se sintió feliz. Por primera vez en su vía en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se sentía vivo, capaz, poderoso. Y solo por ser él mismo. No por el apellido que llevase o el dinero que poseyera. En su otra vida, su madre controlaba todo lo que hacía, las chicas con las que salía. Hasta habían hecho ya un acuerdo de boda con la hermanita de Daphne Greengrass. Que ni bonita ni inteligente era, nada agraciada.

Comenzó a despreocuparse por volver, pues no quería hacerlo. No importaba lo que pensaran en la otra dimensión, o que el otro Malfoy arruinara su antigua vida. Ahora ésta era su nueva vida y le estaba empezando a gustar.

En fin, llegó al Gran Comedor y entró a la cocina, pidiendo permiso y siendo educado. Esta vez, a diferencia de la antigua dimensión, los elfos lo trataron efusivamente y le dieron un plato de comida deliciosa bastante grande que sació sus expectativas.

Salió de allí y se sentó en un tronco a las afueras del castillo, cerca del lago negro. Sacó de su bolsillo la caja de cigarrillos y cuando iba a encender el primero, una mano lo detuvo, arrancó el cigarrillo de su mano y lo lanzó al piso, para luego con su gran taco negro lo pisara.

El rubio levantó la mirada y observó a la castaña mirándolo directamente a los ojos con un aire de desaprobación.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?- preguntó el rubio sin expresión negativa en su rostro. La castaña ignoró su pregunta y se sentó junto a él, ahora sin mirarlo, dijo:

-Este lago está abandonado- Observó de arriba abajo el lugar, desolado, vacío.

-Antes no era así, acá se sentaban las parejitas a tener sus momentos- dijo él, refiriéndose a su dimensión.

-Siempre ha sido así, Malfoy. Nadie viene a este lago desde que raptaron a una estudiante- dijo ella algo extrañada.

-Tienes razón… Discúlpame- dijo él, con la mirada baja, viendo sus zapatos ahora embarrados de tierra húmeda. Ella lo miró, puso uno de sus dedos índices en la barbilla del muchacho para acercarlo a ella. Malfoy estaba nervioso, pero no volteó el rostro, dejó que ella le hiciera lo que quisiese.

Se le acercó de lo más despacio, lentamente, y posó sus labios en los de él. Comenzó a moverlos con suavidad, y en eso, el rubio puso sus manos en la cintura de ella para acercarla más hacia él. Sus labios se movían lento, disfrutando cada sensación. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de la castaña y ella le siguió el juego. Se tocaban, ella tenía sus manos en el rubio cabello de él, y él había recorrido su espalda con las manos, lentamente.

Ella fue quien termino con aquel beso, y se levantó de el tronco, tomándolo de la mano, y llevándolo embobado hasta un salón sucio y desordenadamente vacío. Cerró la puerta tras él y lo acorraló contra una esquina. Comenzaron el jugueteo.

Malfoy y ella se besaban ahora más apasionada y profundamente. Ella tenía sus manos en el cuello de Malfoy, y el llevaba las suyas de su cintura a sus muslos repetidas veces. Esta vez el rubio decidió tomarla en brazos y la levantó abriendo sus piernas, con las que ella lo abrazó. La estampó con cuidado contra la pared y comenzó a tocar el trasero de la chica, cuando ella decidió que ya había ido algo lejos. Se separó de los labios del muchacho y se bajó del agarre.

Lo tomó de la mano, y se acercó lo suficiente como para estar ojos con ojos.

-Hoy no- le susurró.

-Es muy temprano, no pretendía seguir si no querías- mencionó él. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego le dio un abrazo. El rubio tenía un poco cortada la respiración por aquel encuentro, pero estaba calmo. Deshizo la unión y soltó la mano del rubio, luego salió del aula dejándolo atrás. El rubio salió un rato después, arregló su ropa ahora desaliñada y su cabello alborotado. Caminó como acostumbraba a hacerlo siempre y sacó otro cigarrillo. Esta vez lo encendió y se lo llevó a la boca para darle una calada algo larga.

Cuando terminó con el cigarrillo, dejó caer la colilla al suelo y la apagó con el zapato. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, cubriéndose del sereno que comenzaba a entrar al castillo al entrar la noche. Se dirijo a las mazmorras, donde hacía un frio más fuerte y sacó de su habitación una sudadera verde oscura bastante gruesa para cubrirse del frío, con un bolsillo central en donde introdujo sus manos.

Salió de allí no sin visualizar a todos los que se hallaban en la sala común, Zabini estaba solo, observándolo con rencor. Malfoy ya suponía que eso sucedería. Nott estaba por otro lado, y cuando vió a Malfoy se le acercó para charlar con él.

-He dejado sola a Millicent para venir a decirte esto, Draco- dijo el moreno. Malfoy hizo una mueca al escuchar su primer nombre pero decidió no protestar.

-Dímelo- susurró con rapidez.

-Zabini ha dicho que quiere caerte a golpes. Me ha ofrecido que lo ayude y le dije que no. Está celoso de quien eres ahora, cuando eras uno como nosotros... quiero decir, antes de que me explicaras lo bueno de la vida- susurró esta vez Theodore.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, poniéndose de todos los colores. Y se volteó a mirar directamente a Zabini. Sacó su varita y exclamó:

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!-

La varita de Zabini salió despedida por el aire y Zabini cambió a una mueca de miedo. Malfoy guardo su varita en la sudadera y corrió hacia él para atraparlo, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Lo alejó un poco y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, rompiéndosela inmediatamente. Su sangre embarró la mano de el rubio y en ese instante, Zabini devolvió el puñetazo atinándole al ojo.

-¡DESMAIUS!- fue lo único que se escuchó al fondo, una voz gruesa, de un hombre mayor. Era el profesor Snape quién había lanzado el encantamiento. Al apuntar hacia los chicos que estaban uno encima del otro, de pie, peleando, atinó a los dos.

Cayeron ambos, inmóviles al suelo. Zabini con la nariz sangrante y Malfoy con un ojo hinchado y enrojecido.

Deshizo el encantamiento y los llevó por el cuello a ambos a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey los atendió con extrema cordialidad. Los curó con rapidez, y ya estaban como nuevos.

-Ahora, ¿se puede saber la causa de este enfrentamiento?- preguntó entre dientes el profesor Snape.

-Este marica comenzó una rebelión en contra mía- dijo Malfoy tornándose carmesí de la rabia.

-No tienes pruebas- dijo Zabini observando hacia otro lado.

-Ya basta de pleitos. Ustedes eran bastante unidos- susurró el profesor.

-Hasta que Malfoy se tornó un creído- refutó Zabini. Malfoy lo miró con un aire burlesco.

-Hasta que comencé a tener atención de todo el mundo, hasta que deje de ser una rata de biblioteca como tú, hasta que ayudé a Nott a dejar de serlo también. Hasta que comencé a ser alguien- exclamó Malfoy. Dejando a los presentes boquiabiertos. Madame Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca, los ojos le brillaban de la emoción. Tenía tiempo sin visualizar algo de aquel tipo.

-Cierre la boca Malfoy- dijo el profesor molesto –Veinticinco puntos menos para Slytherin; además de estar castigados por dos semanas, todas las tardes a las cinco en punto en mi despacho. Ahora vayan a su respectivo dormitorio-

Malfoy con el ceño fruncido caminó con rapidez dejando a Zabini atrás y azotó la puerta del dormitorio. Se quitó la sudadera, la camisa y el pantalón. En bóxers se echó en su cama, se llevó encima la colcha.

Rendido cayó, como dicen, hasta el otro día. En que se despertó muy temprano, ya con un temperamento más liviano.

Observó dormido a Nott, y una cama vacía de Zabini. Se alegró de aquel hecho. La hora era perfecta. Las ocho de la mañana. Fue a la ducha, con un aire de felicidad y una sonrisa interna que nadie podía sacarle esta vez.

Se dio una ducha larga, dejó que el agua corriera un rato por su espalda. Salió de la ducha y se envolvió el paño en la cintura. Para su sorpresa, al entrar al dormitorio, Nott seguía durmiendo, pero una silueta femenina se encontraba en su cama. No podía distinguirla porque la claridad hacía que su imagen se viese negra.

Se levantó y se fue acercando.

La castaña tenía el cabello recogido y estaba en pijamas. Camiseta blanca de mandas cortas con un lazo dibujado y pantalones a cuadros. Pantuflas cubrían sus pies.

Puso ambas manos sobre el pecho desnudo del muchacho y de inmediato se puso tenso. Le quitó las manos de encima de él y se alejó un poco. Esta vez la chica lo empujó de nuevo a los adentros del baño del dormitorio y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado.

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- preguntó desesperado el rubio, tenso, sudando.

-Vine a darte los buenos días- dijo ella con un aire angelical. Se acercó a la boca del chico, y le dio un beso de pico, uno corto.

Malfoy seguía sujetándose la toalla en la cintura con la mano izquierda.

Se alejó de ella, algo desconcertado.

-Granger, vete de aquí- dijo él, con la voz algo quebrada.

-Ya me he encargado de Theodore, estará un buen rato sentado en un inodoro- dijo ella, con una malicia impregnada en su voz nada normal.

-He dicho que te vayas ahora mismo- dijo decidido, cansado de jueguitos tontos, no estaba de humor a esas horas para sorpresas como esa. Estaba saliendo a flote el Malfoy malagradecido de la otra dimensión. Cualquiera diría que Malfoy se drogaba si le contaban esta historia.

-Está bien, está bien. Ya me voy, solo pensé que sería un lindo gesto- dijo ella cambiando a una mueca de tristeza irremediable.

-Vuelve a tu dormitorio, date una ducha, vístete y nos vemos frente al lago negro después del desayuno. No había necesidad de este espectáculo- dijo esta vez más calmo el rubio, sabiendo que la había hecho sentir mal.

-Mucho mejor- susurró ella, suspirando y luego sacando una sonrisa.

Malfoy sonrió de inmediato, una de esas sonrisas que nadie tenía. Solo él.

La castaña salió del dormitorio y se perdió de vista por la puerta principal. El rubio, esta vez más calmado, se puso la ropa interior para quitarse de encima la toalla mojada. Eligió esta vez un par de jeans que estaban en el fondo del baúl, algo rotos en una rodilla, supuso que el Malfoy de esta dimensión era víctima del abuso escolar.

Se puso de una buena vez un suéter bastante grueso porque el frío ya se había adueñado de el colegio y tomó su bufanda le cual llevó al cuello por un buen rato.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor de inmediato sintió la mirada de Granger, Parkinson, Lavender Brown y Daphne Greengrass. Que aunque estaban las cuatro separadas; Hermione y Lavender en la mesa de Gryffindor y Pansy y Daphne en la mesa de Slytherin, podía saber lo que entre ellas cuchicheaban. Ya todas sabían lo del día anterior.

No pasaron cinco minutos de que se sentara a la mesa, para que las dos Slytherins se acercaran con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Mira, Pansy, ¡pero si es Draco Malfoy!- exclamó Daphne con un sonar tan infantil que hizo hervir la sangre de Malfoy.

-Daphne…- dijo Pansy observándola con el ceño fruncido. –No empieces-

-Sí Daphne, no empieces- dijo Theodore sentándose junto al rubio. –He estado toda la mañana en el baño de abajo, no dejaban que saliera, la puerta estaba trabada por los amiguchos nuevos de Zabini-

-Ya me tienen harto estos mequetrefes- comentó Malfoy, molesto.

-No les prestes demasiada atención, es lo que pretenden. Molestarnos, provocarnos- dijo el moreno llevándose un gran sándwich a la boca y dándole un mordisco de mastodonte. Las chicas se sentaron frente a ellos a tomar con normalidad el desayuno.

-Sin rencores, Malfoy- dijo Pansy extendiendo su mano. Ya había entendido que lo que el muchacho decía era cierto.

-Siento mucho haberte gritado... Pero me sentía sofocado- dijo éste limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

-Sin rencores, he dicho- dijo ella riéndose mucho al respecto. Draco Malfoy por primera vez se reía de este tipo de estupideces.

Terminó con tranquilidad su desayuno y esa tarde, como muchas otras libres que tuvo, los besos llenaron poco a poco el ambiente y se sentía algo así… Algo que llaman romance. Algo que no se podía explicar, que nadie sabía decir con exactitud. De esas cosas que solo sabes sentir y no explicar.

Hermione Granger, o por lo menos, su versión en esta dimensión, estaba haciéndose espacio dentro de él. Muy en el fondo, donde aún había corazón.

Draco Malfoy ya se estaba acostumbrando a esta nueva dimensión. Pero no se esperaba, que desde la otra dimensión, un señor bastante tenebroso seguía sus pasos, sabía exactamente lo que hacía, y nada de eso era un juego. El señor tenebroso había confiado en él una tarea bastante ardua. Asesinar al director del colegio.

No iba a ser tarea fácil, pero él ya la había aceptado, había aceptado correr ese riesgo. Y esta vez, si no lo hacía, su cabeza iba a rodar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling/ Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama:** VMCH.

_Chapter 4._

* * *

La semana siguiente, todo corrió con una normalidad abrumadora. Asistió a toda la semana de castigo en el despacho del Profesor Snape y en lo que a clases respecta, el muchacho se comportó de manera algo positiva. Éste rubio platino había comenzado inconscientemente a cambiar.

Se comportaba de maneras que nunca se había imaginado. Había sacado por primera vez a la luz su lado sensible. Era romántico, era creativo. El amor podía cambiarlo, de eso estaba seguro. Y era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sólo lo había notado él, sino ciertos Gryffindors que se hallaban bastante celosos. Potter y Weasley ya no tenían el spotlight en el colegio y eso comenzaba a enfurecerlos.

Algo que había olvidado por completo era el comportamiento de Potter y Weasley. Aunque no lo crean, ellos eran los bravucones. Osaban en golpear a las chicas que les diera la gana, a maltratarlas y no solo psicológicamente sino física. Eran un par de sádicos. Si vale la pena recalcar, Potter era más recatado que Weasley, pero eso no lo hacía menos malo o más bueno. Era un embrollo esa situación en realidad, y nadie la había notado hasta que decidieron meterse con la chica equivocada.

Así es, se habían involucrado en un gran lío, pues Malfoy ya los tenía fichados. En el tiempo que había pasado, su círculo social se había agrandado un poco, y ahora no solo tenía más amigos en el propio Slytherin, sino que tenía amigos en otras casas. Estaban tendiéndoles una trampa, pues varias de las chicas estaban quejándose de algunos moretones y no querían mencionar a los culpables. Decían que se resbalaban en el baño y excusas por el estilo que Nott y Malfoy ya había escuchado repetidas veces. Hasta que fue Hermione la que apareció de la nada con un moretón en el pómulo derecho.

Malfoy estalló. No podían estarse metiendo con ella, con -su- chica.

No quería problemas, pero si se confiaba de un profesor, no tendría pruebas. Pero la idea e ver a Hermione ser golpeada cuando a esos dos les diera la gana no era exactamente la más bonita. Contra su voluntad, se llevó esa misma tarde a Hermione al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

Como era de suponerse, al poner un pie en la entrada de su despacho sintió un escalofrío correrle por la espalda. Exactamente algún día tendría que ingeniárselas para asesinarlo. Su respiración se tornó algo acelerada por el temor. Este no sería el día en que lo iba a hacer y de solo pensarlo le entraba un pánico incoherente.

Hermione se negaba a entrara hasta que escuchó la voz del director y no tuvo más que pasar y sentarse en una de las butacas de cuero. El anciano se hallaba sentado del otro lado, mirando fijamente la pintura de Phineas Nigellus Black. Miraba por encima de sus gafas de medialuna al director más impopular de todos los tiempos.

-Díganme jovencitos, ¿qué desean?- preguntó el afable director, mirándoles con recelo. Malfoy se aclaró la garganta. Gotas de sudor comenzaban a correr por su frente.

-Potter y Weasley han estado golpeando a las chicas de esta escuela y han golpeado a Hermione, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y le he traído la prueba viviente, director- dijo Malfoy con la voz algo ronca por adrenalina que comenzó a correr por sus venas tiempo antes.

El director se levanto de su asiento, su expresión no había cambiado. Seguía con el rostro bastante serio. Se acercó a la muchacha y le tomó por la barbilla, visualizando muy bien el moretón y la profundidad del daño. La castaña se quejó cuando el director ejerció un poco de presión en el lugar y de inmediato el rubio se tensó.

-Ya veo- fue lo único que dijo el director. –PINCHE MALDITO- articuló por lo bajo el rubio mientras el anciano volvía a su asiento.

-Esa es la prueba- dijo el rubio aferrando sus manos a la silla, no solo nervioso, sino muy molesto. Se estaba poniendo su rostro de color carmesí y el director reparó en ello.

-Cálmese joven Malfoy, en su momento llamare a los culpables de esto, pero primero necesito saber qué ocurrió señorita Granger- dijo intentando amansar a la fiera en la que Malfoy podía convertirse.

-No puedo decirle nada Profesor- dijo la chica, con los ojos humedecidos que se convirtieron en lágrimas en ese momento.

-Necesito que me diga todo lo que ha pasado para hablarlo con este par de alumnos, tiene hasta mañana para escribir en un pergamino todo sobre esta situación. Ahora por favor, salga y espere a Malfoy en la entrada. Lleve su varita en mano, los dos sabemos que usted es muy inteligente y que se maneja muy bien con los encantamientos defensivos- dijo el director. Malfoy estaba boquiabierto. Tenía miedo. Un miedo que ya se había adueñado de su cuerpo, que por su palidez, ya no se tornó blanco, si no casi transparente.

La castaña se secó las lágrimas con las mangas del suéter negro que llevaba puesto y salió por la puerta.

El anciano se arregló las gafas y la túnica que llevaba puesta, se levantó otra vez de su asiento y miró al muchacho.

-Malfoy, es hora de volver a tu mundo- susurró el director. A Malfoy se le fue el mundo. Todo se volvió negro de inmediato, escuchaba muy lejos la voz del profesor y no podía moverse.

_Despierta Malfoy, ya despierta. _

Eso era lo que escuchaba ahora cada vez con más volumen. Recobró con rudeza la conciencia y la cabeza le daba mil vueltas. El director estaba a su lado con una copa de vidrio vacía, había rociado su contenido líquido sobre Malfoy, algo que parecía vino tinto.

-He dicho que es hora de volver a tu dimensión, he venido a buscarte- mencionó el director cuando el rubio ya había abierto ambos ojos. –Estás alterando el equilibro que tiene el mundo mágico. Tienes que volver-

En ese momento, otro rubio platinado, uno idéntico a él, salió de la oscuridad y Malfoy quedó impresionado.

-Me gusta mucho tu dimensión pero prefiero la mía- dijo el otro Malfoy. Se acercó y le ofreció su mano, la cual Malfoy temía estrechar pero lo hizo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó nuestro Draco Malfoy.

-Al fin se conocen, él es tu contra parte. Es hora de que vuelvan ambos a sus realidades. Ya que ambos aprendieron algo de el otro- dijo el afamado director. Malfoy tenía una expresión que nadie podía quitarle, mientras que su contra parte sonreía burlándose de él.

-Es cierto, Malfoy. Aprendí a golpes muchas cosas en tu dimensión. Comencé a temerle a la Hermione Granger de aquel lado. Es demasiado inteligente para mi gusto- mencionó el rubio que no era nuestro rubio.

-Entonces aquí no te irá tan mal, ella es tu novia- dijo nuestro Malfoy.

-¿Mi qué?- preguntó con indignación. En ese momento el profesor se interpuso entre ambos.

-Van a tener que continuar esto en privado, yo me iré a dormir, ya he enviado a alguien que despiste a la señorita Granger de esta dimensión- susurró el anciano –Que tengan muy buenas noches- Caminó hasta una puerta contigua al despacho y les dejó un par de cobertores para que pasaran la noche en el despacho.

Cabe destacar que a la contra parte de Malfoy le gustaba que le dijeran Draco, así que de esa manera podremos diferenciarlos. Aunque sigue siendo algo confuso.

-Es hora de intercambiar información- dijo Draco muy divertido por el rostro de Malfoy.

-Muy bien- dijo Malfoy esta vez, recapitulando. –Primero que nada, ¿Potter y Weasley te dijeron algo?-

-Se mostraron bastante amables en realidad, sabían acerca de la situación así que…- mencionó Draco. Esta vez Malfoy se sintió aliviado. –Dime una cosa, ¿HERMIONE GRANGER ES MI NOVIA?- exclamó.

-Ehm... Bueno, acerca de ese tema- dijo Malfoy vacilante, articuló un _sí _bastante claro y Draco se exasperó.

-¿Cómo pudiste?, es insoportable y hueca, toda una perra- mencionó Draco indignado.

-Respeta a Granger. Ella es especial, tanto en esta dimensión como en la mía. Solo que acá cuida más de su imagen y allá mucho más de su intelecto- atisbó Malfoy, algo irritado.

-Te encanta Granger- dijo Draco, riéndose a carcajadas de su contra parte.

-No es necesario entrar en detalles… pero estuviste a punto de acostarte con ella así que atente a las señales que te dé ella- dijo esta vez Malfoy, con sorna. Draco lo miró con una expresión bastante maliciosa.

-Pues tú te acostaste con Ginny Weasley- mencionó mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿QUÉ?- Exclamó Malfoy. Draco reía.

-Es una broma, no sería capaz de hacer eso, es una niña-

-Eso espero, idiota- dijo Malfoy un poco más relajado. -¿Cómo llegaron a acá?, estoy seguro de que él es el Dumbledore de mi mundo-

-Es una historia bastante confusa. Él asesinó a su contra parte. Por eso tiene que estar de dimensión en dimensión y supo traerme de vuelta. Yo estaba realmente exasperado allá, mi único amigo fue Neville Longbottom, quién acá es uno de los molestos amigos de Potter- explicó Draco, mientras Malfoy lo observaba asqueado.

-Entonces Dumbledore asesinó a su contra parte. Te libró de tu misión, ¿no?- susurró para sí mismo Malfoy, Draco lo escuchó perfectamente.

-Exactamente, pero en este mundo, ya el señor tenebroso fue detenido. Lo que hace buena mi dimensión. Mientras que en la tuya, seguía molestándome- mencionó Draco. En efecto, Lord Voldemort molestaba intensamente día y noche a Draco. Y realmente no influía en su día a día, porque Draco estaba acostumbrado, pero no era para nada agradable. Y eso fue lo que le explicó a Malfoy, a quién se le erizaba la espalda de solo pensarlo.

La conversación se alargó toda la noche. Hablaron de diversos temas, en realidad sobre todo lo ocurrido. Y es que era muy fácil hablar consigo mismo, con alguien que no iba a juzgarlo porque eran casi la misma persona. Pero cada vez que tocaban el tema de Hermione Granger, Draco afirmaba que prefería salir con Pansy Parkinson que con ella, y Malfoy sabía que Draco no perdería tiempo para dejar a su querida Hermione por Pansy.

No era lo más ni lo menos importante, pero Malfoy había sido feliz esos dos meses que había pasado en esa dimensión. Y es que tener un romance con Hermione Granger lo mantenía ocupado, distraído de su misión, divertido y sobre todo feliz.

No era algo que le generara una carga, no conseguía aburrirse de ella. Lo que creía que sería lo mejor de todo, era intentar llegar a lo mismo en la otra dimensión. Sabía que iba a ser un gran reto. Primero porque Granger lo detestaba y segundo por la manada de leones que siempre tenía encima, empezando por McLaggen y terminando por Potter.

Draco se quedó dormido primero que él, aunque solo quedaran dos horas para el amanecer. Malfoy no concebía dormirse. Era la despedida.

No podía irse sin explicarle a Hermione nada sobre este asunto. Se levantó y tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma que estaban en el escritorio del director. Quién ingeniosamente los había dejado ahí por si a Malfoy se le ocurría alguna cosa.

Comenzó a redactar una carta, en dónde explicaba todo. Que era de una dimensión alterna, que le había tomado muy poco tiempo para quererla tanto. Que se había divertido mucho en ese período de tiempo pero que ya le tocaba partir a su realidad. Lágrimas querían salir. Pues el Malfoy sensible había comenzado a existir cuando se había fijado en ella, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Recordó el día en que su madre intentó escapar con él de Malfoys Manor, recordó cuando el hipogrifo rasguño su brazo, recordó tantos juegos de quidditch. Su vida en Hogwarts y fuera de él, pasó por su mente. Y tantas peleas que había tenido con la Hermione de su dimensión.

Se quedó dormido sobre el pergamino. Profundamente, su respiración era lenta, muy lenta.

Despertó de golpe seis horas después. Eran las ocho de la mañana exactamente, el reloj cucú acababa de cantar las ocho campanadas. Malfoy levantó el rostro del escritorio o eso creía, hasta que notó que estaba envuelto con sabanas. Se quitó las sábanas negras de encima y notó que estaba en su dormitorio y que todo parecía estar bien, hasta que observó un proyectil caer en su cama desde la cama de Theodore.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Porqué esa cara de tragedia?- preguntó Nott con sorna. Observándolo de manera altiva.

Malfoy decidió estirar sus brazos en silencio y frotarse los ojos antes de contestar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo que alcanzó a responder.

-En el dormitorio cerebro de snitch- susurró Zabini que aún estaba cubierto por las sábanas negras de su cama con dosel.

Malfoy se levantó y se encontró con que tenía un pantalón negro de rayas verdes que su madre le había enviado hacía tres meses con una lechuza y no tenía camiseta ni nada puesto en la parte de arriba. Fue en dirección al baño y vació primero que nada su vejiga, lo que tardó un minuto y medio en hacer. Bajó la cadena y luego se miró en el espejo.

Bajó el rostro y abrió la llave de agua. Se lavó el rostro con agua y jabón, luego se miró en el espejo de nuevo.

_¿Qué ocurrió?; ¿Dónde rayos estoy?; ¿Qué mierda es esta?_

Preguntas como esas rondaban su cabeza. Pero intentó actuar con naturalidad y se colocó el uniforme después de darse una ducha corta, muy corta para el tiempo que normalmente se tomaba para ese tipo de cosas. Se lavó los dientes y decidió que no se peinaría.

Salió del dormitorio con la mochila de cuero ladeada en el pecho y caminó a paso muy muy lento. Observando perfectamente que había vuelto a su dimensión. Las chicas aun balbuceaban cuando el pasaba frente a ellas, algunos balbuceaban envidiosos de su fama, de su poder monetario y de su apellido.

Pero él solo estaba buscando a una persona, a una castaña de cabellos rizados, con pecas en la espalda y pecho. De ojos castaños y dedos delgados. Esa, la que en cualquier dimensión volaba sus tapones, hacía sonrojar y cohibía a nuestro Malfoy. Exactamente la jovencita que lo podía hacer enfurecer también podía fecundar mariposas en su estómago. Y es que esa muchacha lo traía loco, podía hacerlo volar, de cualquier manera, podía hacerlo elevarse a las alturas… Como también podía hacerlo quedar bajo tierra.

Al poco tiempo de recorrer el colegio, dio con su paradero. Para su sorpresa no fue ni en la biblioteca ni en el campo de quidditch, donde buscó con anticipación, se encontraba sentada en el tronco, el mismo tronco en donde pasaba tardes enteras charlando con su contra parte. El mismo lugar.

Se acercó lentamente y se aseguró de que no habría nadie observándolos. Se sentó con rapidez junto a ella, quien de inmediato reaccionó de forma negativa.

-¿Qué carajo quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó con un tono amargo. Su expresión era triste. Tenía el cabello alborotado y los ojos bastante enrojecidos. El delineador se le había corrido hasta la barbilla.

-¿Qué te pasa, Granger?- preguntó Malfoy, la sinceridad se salpicaba en su pregunta. Como cuando escuchas a alguien bastante preocupado. La castaña lo miró directamente con sus ojos inyectados de rojos a los grises del rubio platino.

-No es nada, no te importa- alcanzó a decir la chica después de chupar por la nariz los mocos que se habían aguado cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr. Desvió la mirada cuando sintió que lágrimas amenazaban en volver a salir.

-Granger, nadie llora por nada. Es ilógico. O lloras de felicidad o lloras de tristeza. O tal vez de frustración- alcanzó a decir Malfoy, aunque al final se le enredó un poco la lengua. Es que esa chica sin hacer nada podía conseguir ponerlo nervioso.

-Es algo privado- articuló la chica sin poder decir otra palabra. Sollozó, no una vez, si no dos veces.

-Vamos Granger, puedes hablar conmigo- dijo con un tono bastante convincente. La castaña lo pensó menos de dos veces y decidió contarle.

-Todo es culpa de Ron- atisbó ella, secándose las lágrimas con la manga del suéter. Justó como hacía en la otra dimensión.

-¿Qué hizo Weasley?-

-Todo mal, hizo todo mal- dijo ella, sollozó, se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo que tenía en la mano y Malfoy al ver que éste estaba todo empapado, se sacó del bolsillo derecho un pañuelo negro. La chica se sonó la nariz de manera estruendosa y se lo devolvió pero él se negó a recibirlo. –Me destruyó-

-Eso le pasa a las jovencitas con poca selectividad. Deberías buscarte a uno con más clase- dijo él, saliendo a flote su toque Malfoy. Característico de su familia. Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto y volteó hacia otra parte.

-Por eso nunca debemos confiar en personas como tu- dijo. El rubio sonrió, había conseguido hacerla enojar, tapando el dolor, transformando el momento en una batalla como las que siempre tenían.

-No podemos confiar en nadie, en estos tiempos, cualquiera te traiciona. Por eso, solo hay que vivir la vida-

-Palabras sabias, Malfoy. Por primera vez en tu vida muestras un poco de actitud- dijo ella, sonriendo por dentro como una niñita alegre. Malfoy la observó con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió, dejando a la vista su dentadura perfecta.

-No no, eso solo que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos para demostrarte cuanta actitud puedo tener, todo depende de tu aptitud, no estás en la forma requerida para andar conmigo- dijo él, sonriendo de aquella manera de la que sólo él sabía.

-Yo estoy en forma, hago ejercicio, tengo una dieta balancea… ¿Qué hago yo hablando contigo?- preguntó desconcertada. Malfoy sonrió de manera maliciosa esta vez.

-No lo sé, yo solo me senté aquí y tu empezaste a hablar como un radio y sin parar- dijo inventándose una historia. La castaña alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Bueno, si las cosas son así, discúlpame por distraer tu divertida mañana. Voy a tomar el desayuno- se levantó y caminó en dirección al pasillo. Malfoy de inmediato la siguió, aun con la mochila de cuero en el costado.

-Granger, espera- pausó- Te acompaño-

-¿Estás demente?- preguntó desconcertada.

-¿Está mal un poco de amabilidad?- preguntó poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-Bueno, pero con una condición-

-La que sea-

-Que después de esto finjas que nunca hablé contigo, eso sería una gran falta de glamour. Estar hablando con el novio de Pansy Parkinson dañaría mi reputación- rió ella por lo bajo cuando terminó de hablar.

-Ella no es mi novia, lo juro- dijo el inmediatamente, como dando una explicación.

-No necesitas darme explicaciones Malfoy- dijo ella soltando una carcajada. Malfoy rápidamente la alcanzó y se perdió con ella por el pasillo iluminado por el cielo, que aunque lleno de nubes blancas estaba, la claridad era impactante.


End file.
